HECU Laser Tripmine
The Laser Tripmine is a high-tech tripmine used by the HECU in Half-Life and its expansions and the Combine in Half-Life 2. Overview *These mines are attached to walls and project a laser beam as high-tech tripwire. They can be thought of as "Laser-Activated Claymore Mines". If the laser beam is interrupted, the mine detonates in an explosion as powerful as a satchel charge. To place a mine, get close to a wall and aim the crosshair where the mine will be placed. When the mine is placed on the wall, will give off a rising whining sound, signifying the laser warming up. The mine will project a laser in three seconds. Then if an enemy runs past this point they will trigger the laser causing it to explode. Tripmines can also be detonated by shooting them. Laser tripmines have no secondary attack mode. *Tripmines were also a minor plot device when Gordon had to go through an old ordinance storage facility filled with mines. Triggering any of the mines resulted in a huge chain of explosions which also triggered a nuclear warhead located there. *It is used by the Combine in Nova Prospekt, although its appearances is simpler and it cannot be used by the player. Tactics *The Laser Tripmine can be used to trick any enemies that will chase the player. *In multiplayer, the best places to put tripmines are usually around corners where players cannot spot them in advance. By placing two or more mines at varying heights in the same location, other players won't be able to jump over, or crawl under them. Mines can also be planted on the floor - simply crouch and then aim the crosshair at the ground before pressing the primary attack button. Although enemies are less likely to interrupt lasers projected vertically upwards, the player can use this technique to set up traps in multiplayer. Put the mine in a highly visible place if the player wants to use it vertically. Then put another vertically upwards in a corner or behind a pillar out of plain sight, then if a player shoots at the clearly visible horizontal mine the explosion can trigger the secondary mine that was out of sight, damaging or killing the player. *In multiplayer, if the player is respawn near a tripmine, placing it exactly or near where the player respawn is a good tactic as another player respawing in that spot will either be killed or highly damaged. Counter-Tactics *The player can place any explosives and run away to clear the tripmines. It is recommended to do this with a Satchel Charge. *The player can also use any weapons to clear out tripmines, (Except for the Crowbar or any melee weapons). A safe distance of 7 meters is recommended to perform this operation. *The player can also choose to avoid the Tripmine by crawling or jumping over it. *It is also possible to jump on the mine itself. Jumping on a mine will not set it off. *It is possible to make a "stairs" by placing a mine on a wall, jumping on it, placing another mine, etc. Caution *Some Tripmines seem to be tweaked in a way that no matter how healthy/armored the player is, he will die when the mine is triggered. *Do not use this weapon for enemies weaker than Bullsquids as it is considered a waste of ammunition. *At one point during the chapter Surface Tension there are so many Laser Tripmines in a building that the detonation of any one of them, even at a safe distance, will cause the entire room to explode and kill the player. Trivia * This weapon appears in the Deleted Scenes portion of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. However, it cannot be used by the player. Gallery File:Tripmine hd.jpg|The HD Tripmine. File:Tripmine wall hd.jpg|A deployed HD Tripmine. File:Tripmine hud.png|The Laser Tripmine HUD icon. File:Fast headcrabs room.jpg|Fast Headcrabs running around under a Laser Tripmine in Nova Prospekt. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life 2'' Category:Weapons Category:HECU weapons Category:Explosives Category:Combine Weapons Category:Black Mesa weapons